


Обычное счастье

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Kudos: 45





	Обычное счастье

Стив считал, что Тони был не управляем. Норовист, самовлюблен и эгоистичен до той степени, в которой нужно было переломить ему хребет о колено, чтобы заставить послушаться хоть в течении часа. И от части, совсем малой, и почти незаметной, его восхищало это — способность Старка пойти наперекор всему, включая себя самого, разрушить до основания и отстроить заново. Слишком редко Стиву встречались настолько волевые люди — но в остальном бесило до белых пятен перед глазами, крепко сжатых кулаков и абсолютной уверенности в том, что остроязычный хам неисправим.

А потом он остался в Башне Старка по нужде и потерял дар речи.

Тони не скрывал факта своего неофициального брака с военным. Пресса любила помусолить их союз, когда другие кости заканчивались, и приходила пора перемывать те, что всегда вызывали трепет у домохозяек. Стиву, рожденному и выросшему в другом веке, было странно. На войне бывало всякое, и у Баки в постели были не только складные, фигуристые девицы, тем более, когда они мяли не полосатые домашние матрасы, а грели друг друга в зеленых палатках, но к тому, что двое мужчин могут столь открытое и просто заявлять о себе, капитан так привыкнуть и не смог. А в своем доме Старк не стеснялся ничего, и в паре у него был человек, видя которого в деле Стив испытывал уважение — редкое для него чувство, по отношению к наемным военным.

Брок был из тех людей, что шли до конца, были сами себе хозяева, кому бы и в чем ни клялись за шелест купюр, и вырывали глотки за своих, семью, стаю, не позволяя посягнуть на свою территорию — защищая, оберегая. Стиву нравилось работать с Рамлоу: отвечать короткой улыбкой на острый оскал и насмешливый взгляд желтых глаз, и перебрасываться грубыми остротами, за которыми читалось крепкое плечо, на которое можно было, не боясь, опереться. Брок был из той редкой породы людей, что не доказывали никому ничего, не обещали лишний раз — просто делали, вставали рядом к плечу, совались в пекло, прикрывая спину и вытаскивали на себе из преисподней. Не потому, что герои, а потому, что своих не бросают, даже если те пустоголовые идиоты — лучше потом своими руками удавить. И порой, изредка, Стив задумывался о том, что если бы был с мужчиной, если бы представлял себе это, то увидел бы рядом с собой кого-то вроде него, а в реальной жизни приходилось наблюдать, как Тони обладал тем, о чем капитан не решался думать, и отдавался в ответ, гнулся послушно в руках, как пластилин, звенел потревоженной лентой металла, и источал искренний, сердечный свет, вроде солнца.

— Не пизди мне, что случайно там оказался, — Брок хмурился сердито, сложив руки на груди, сидя за барной стойкой, пока Старк мешал им выпивку, и нагло врал, не собираясь даже скрывать того факта.

— Сбой в системе координации. Я предупреждал, что она требует совершенствования, — пожимал плечами Тони, словно не он влез в самую гущу боя, кстати поддержав их с воздуха, но вовсе не обрадовав своим появлением, — Джарвис, подтверди.

— Утверждение мистера Старка по большей части истинно, мистер Рамлоу, — отзывался ИИ, создавая своим тоном ощущение, что предпочитает воздерживаться нейтралитета в споре супружеской пары. Стив его понимал.

— Вот видишь. Это не моя вина. Мог бы «спасибо» сказать, я прикрыл ваши солдатские задницы, — Тони не знал границ, не видел берегов и пер напролом, пока не расшибался о скалы. Капитан не понимал, как такого человека, как он, Рамлоу удавалось держать в крепком кулаке, заставляя бестолково выворачиваться наглостью, тогда как даже перед лицом любого судьи, министра или агента Старку удавалось врать столь складно и сладко, что сводило зубы, и хотелось выпить воды.

— Я тебе пиздюлина выпишу и оставлю в следующий раз самого разбираться с последствиями геройств, — не оттаивал под наглостью пары боевой командир, — нехуй соваться на поле боя в прототипах, это и последнему дебилу понятно, а в твоих мозгах все не отложится. Я тебе не нянька и слюни утирать, как и утки выносить, если ты покалечишься, не буду. Оставлю нахрен и будешь мычать остатками мозга под рыдания Поттс.

Из уст Рамлоу не походило на пустые угрозы. Звучало, как ясное предупреждение и Стив не мог отделаться от чувства, что все, кто был сейчас в комнате, понимают, что так он и поступит. Расчетливый ублюдок, не прощавший тупых ошибок.

— Ты — невыносимый мудак. До сих пор не могу поверить, что уехал тем вечером именно с тобой. Нужно было выбирать Мисс Осень с третьим размером, — Тони не ленился обойти стойку, чтобы отдать партнеру его выпивку и коротко поцеловать в сухие, жесткие губы-уточки, не ожидая, и не получая ответа, не стесняясь себя или их гостя, но словно извиняясь этим жестом, обещая в следующий раз быть чуть послушнее.

— Придурок.

Брок касался его бедер в коротком жесте, без пошлости, уверенно и легко, как касаются человека, который дорог, и давно принадлежит тебе с потрохами. И смотрел в глаза гения, зная, что толку от бесед не будет, и нужно с утра договариваться с ИИ, чтобы присматривал за экспериментатором, благо, что был доступ к нужным протоколам. Но в этом взгляде, в недовольном изгибе губ и жесткой хватке пальцев было больше любви, чем доводилось Стиву видеть во многих складных, сладких парах, тех, что одобрялись всеми.

Капитану было неловко наблюдать за частной жизнью тех, кто был ему боевыми товарищами и от части друзьями, наследием Говарда.

Он по-прежнему считал Старка неисправимым, ужасным человеком, которому проще было разбить голову, или свернуть шею, нежели заставить послушаться, подчиниться, сделать по-уговоренному, но от чего-то он был уверен, что в ближайшее время тот не станет совершать такой глупости, как совершил этим утром, не подставится, вынуждая командира спец-отряда замереть всего на секунду, вглядываясь в алый отблеск костюма среди сизого неба, а после общую линию залиться ругательствами, какие еще нужно поискать. Несмотря на то, что Тони был буквально невыносим, а Рамлоу отличался жестокостью, не нравившейся Стиву, капитан был искренне счастлив видеть, что у этих двух его товарищей есть кто-то, столь же дорогой, как когда-то у него самого был Баки. Это действительно очень дорогого стоило.


End file.
